Paper dispensers, such as paper towel or napkin dispensers, are generally configured to allow an end user to retrieve paper products therefrom. Conventional discrete paper products dispensers enable users to obtain an unlimited number of paper products with no control mechanism. For example, quick service restaurants employ manual napkin dispensers from which end users may take an unlimited number of napkins. As such, excessive paper product distribution and waste may occur, leading to increased operating expense.
Moreover, conventional discrete product dispensers are incapable of monitoring product usage and collecting and storing data associated with product dispensing. It would be desirable for product dispensers to be able to monitor usage trends to increase understanding of usage rates, so that dispensers can be adjusted to deliver products efficiently according to observed user needs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved paper product dispensers that allow for economical and efficient dispensing of discrete paper products.